¡Feliz cumpleaños Asami!
by Korralicious
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Asami pero ella debe trabajar. Korra la visita a la oficina para tratar de convencerla de salir hasta que de la conversación pasan a los besos. One-shot. Korrasami.
**¡Feliz cumpleaños Asami!**

Korra miraba a sus amigos mientras buscaba alguna manera de sacar a Asami de la oficina por su cumpleaños, la joven empresaria no quería celebrar su cumpleaños pues debía hacer unas entregas muy importantes en la Nación del Fuego de nuevos Satomoviles por lo que le negó la salida a su novia.

Korra gruño y se pasó las manos por su corto cabello.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Y si le decimos a Asami que debe salir de la oficina porque Naga se comió a su pato-tortuga?- Dice Bolin mientras extendía sus brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro y Naga solo ladeó la cabeza al escucharlo sugerir esa idea. Naga nunca se comería al pequeño Sam.

-Bo, buscamos que Asami tenga un buen cumpleaños no que le dé un ataque al corazón y se preocupe- Dice Mako suspirando mientras observaba el semblante serio de Korra.

-Mako tiene razón- Comentó la morena antes de mirar el semblante triste del joven maestro tierra- Pero gracias por tratar de ayudar, iré a hablar con ella a ver si se anima de salir de esa bendita oficina de una vez por todas- Dijo la Avatar antes de despedirse de sus amigos, tomar su instrumento para volar y dirigirse hacia Industrias Futuro. No tenía tiempo para que la secretaria de Asami la dejará entrar por lo que se coló por la ventana con cuidado de que Asami no la escuchará.

La vio en su escritorio con un semblante serio mientras escribía sobre algunos papeles. A pesar de mantener una expresión seria, Asami se veía hermosa como siempre.

La Avatar sonrío antes de acercarse lentamente hacia ella y abrazarla por detrás antes de sentir el cuerpo de la otra tensarse y en un segundo la morena se encontraba en el suelo con la mayor sobre ella. Korra trataba de inhalar oxígeno pues Asami la había golpeado en el estómago.

-¡Korra! Lo siento tanto, y-yo no sabía que eras tú- Dijo Asami antes de ayudar a levantarse a su novia.

-Está- La joven Avatar tosió antes de continuar- bien, vaya que buen derecho- Gruñe Korra antes de que Asami ría suavemente y la ayude a sentarse en su silla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Asami mientras se agacha frente a Korra con sus manos sobre las rodillas de esta.

-Vaya, no sabía que te tendría de rodillas tan rápido- Sonrío la Avatar en son de burla y con un tono picarón a lo que Asami golpeó suavemente su rodilla riendo suavemente.

-Muy graciosa Korra, ahora cuéntame- La oprimió mientras Korra suspiraba y acariciaba el cabello de Asami. Este era suave y brillante, los sentidos de Korra se relajan al tan solo sentir la suavidad de este.

-Es sobre tu cumpleaños, realmente odio la idea de saber que te la pasaras aquí- Hizo puchero la nativa de la tribu Agua del Sur- Los chicos y yo queremos festejar tu cumpleaños, no se cumple 23 años todos los días- Korra la hace levantar para que así Asami pudiera sentarse sobre sus piernas.

-23 años… Vaya, ya estoy vieja- Dice riendo Asami mientras acariciaba el rostro de Korra, los ojos de la morena la admiraban con una ternura increíble- Parece ayer cuando te conocí y yo tan solo tenía 18 años y tú eras una chiquilla de 17 que tenías celos de que yo estuviera con Mako- Se rió suavemente antes de besar la frente de la otra.

-Oye, eso no es cierto, tal vez sentía celos de lo hermosa, elegante, alta, increíble que te veías esa noche- Susurró Korra mientras se sonrojaba suavemente.

-¿En serio pensabas en eso?- Susurra Asami mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Korra mientras ambas se observaban a los ojos.

-Por supuesto y pensaré lo mismo por el resto de mi vida. Lo pensaré en el momento en el que te despiertas por las mañanas, cuando cocinas cantando, cuando cocinas con Naga y Sam, cuando arreglas autos, cuando hacemos el amor- Susurra Korra mientras acaricia la espalda de Asami suavemente y sonreía- Lo pensaré cuando hablas dormida y se te escurre la baba- Dice riendo la menor antes de que Asami la golpeará suavemente.

-¡Oye!- Dice riendo mientras abrazaba a Korra fuertemente de los hombros.

Korra y Asami rieron juntas antes de que la Avatar la apartara lentamente para mirarla mejor, era hermosa.

Korra dirigió su mano derecha al rostro de Asami, tomo a la otra del mentón suavemente para acercarse a ella y besar sus labios lentamente. Korra no puede entender el como vivió tanto tiempo sin el delicioso sabor de los labios de la otra chica, que queriendo o no siempre dejaban tonos de rojo de su labial en los labios de la morena pero esto a ella le encantaba.

-Te amo Asami- Susurro Korra antes de volverla a besar pero de una manera más pasional. Asami dejo que sus manos rasguñaran suavemente el cuero cabelludo de Korra mientras la menor se levantaba y apoyaba a Asami contra su mesa de caoba. Korra se ocupaba de los molestos botones de la camisa de Asami mientras las manos de Asami se escabulleron bajo la camisa azul marino de Korra y acariciaban los trabajados músculos de Korra, la boca de Asami atacaba el cuello de Korra mientras la menor abría esta para dejar salir un pequeño gruñido.

Un golpe en la puerta las hizo separar y enrojecer en seguida.

-¡Asami, sé que estás ahí!- Se escuchó la voz de Varrick del otro lado antes de que Asami se abotonará los botones que la Avatar había logrado desabrochar antes de mirar la mirada de pánico de su novia. Asami rodó los ojos al ver a Korra. Podía combatir con los villanos más malvados del mundo pero al tratarse de que las encuentren de esta manera la petrificada.

Así pues, Asami tomo el planeador de Korra y se lo dio en las manos antes de empujarla hacia la ventana.

-Vamos Korra, debes irte- Susurraba apresurada mientras los golpes se seguían escuchando del otro lado.

-Asami p-pero tu cumpleaños- Murmuraba Korra aún atontada por esa ardiente sesión de besos.

-Te veré hoy más tarde junto a los chicos en el bar de Kyoshi- Se apresuró a decir la mujer de ojos verdes penetrantes antes de que Korra la viese dubitativa- Te lo prometo Korra- Susurro Asami antes de mirar a los celestes ojos de su novia.

Korra solo suspiró antes de hacer un signo afirmativo con la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera marcharse Asami la tomo de la camisa y la beso una vez más con ganas.

-Además, tenemos algo que terminar- Dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo a la morena, cuyo rostro se había vuelto rojo del calor y vergüenza de ese beso.

Korra se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero la voz de Asami la detuvo nuevamente.

-Y yo también te amo Korra- Le dijo Asami, Korra volteó y le sonrío llena de amor.

-Feliz cumpleaños Asami- Suspiro Korra antes de tomar su planeador y marcharse. En ese instante Varrick entró a la oficina de manera exuberante.

-¡JAJA Asami, tengo ideas excelentes para… ¿Qué hacía la Avatar Korra aquí?- Preguntó Varrick antes de que Asami lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¿Cómo lo supo?

Miro alrededor antes de gruñir y golpear su rostro con su mano al ver que la Avatar había olvidado ahí su bota. Tal vez se la sacó mientras se besaban hasta que las interrumpieron y después ninguna de las dos se había percatado del elemento faltante por el apuro del momento.

Parecía que a la final si tendría que ir al bar para poder devolver la prenda olvidada de Korra… para después sacársela de todos modos.

Este sería un grandioso cumpleaños.

A/N: **Bueno, primero antes que nada esto es un regalo para Mel.2004 que su cumpleaños fue el 20 de abril (si, se lo entrego súper tarde) pero espero que le guste mucho y si no, hay tabla e.e jjajaja mentira pero si :3. Disfrútalo Mel y feliz cumpleaños!**


End file.
